The Broken Soul
by eclecticwitch
Summary: When Sheena is raped, she finds solace in the only man she trusts but will it be enough to help her get passed what happened? What happens when her rapists come back for her? How will Zelos react? (Sheena X Zelos Lemon)


A/N – Hello! It has been some time since I have written a fanfic. This is intended to be a one shot however I may, if it does well enough, make it into more. I decided to make this because I personally couldn't find anything on this pairing that interested me. What did sound remotely interesting, just was erratic, unfocused and not up to standard so I figured instead of complaining, I will make one myself.

This is a Sheena x Zelos fanfiction with some dark tones and adult content. If you find this inappropriate, please go somewhere else.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the tales of series or anything to do with the Tales of Symphonia world (I just borrow them for a short time)

Yes I know the characters are OOC but it is set years after the game so it makes sense that people change and considering the circumstance, Zelos should change (no longer living to die)

I don't really think the quality is there but give me a break, first time writing in 10+ years and falling asleep at the computer to boot!

* * *

><p>"No! Stop!"<p>

She could barely see now, blood stinging her eyes.

"Shut the hell up and do as we say!"

Another hit to the face, another kick to the side.

"Help! Get off of me!"

Her chest felt like it was on fire, stabbing and stinging pain. Like a dull knife being jabbed into her lungs. Her breathing labored and rough, her gasps becoming more desperate.

She struggled, she fought and she called for help but none arrived. Her world was breaking, her innocence destroyed and there was nothing she could do. Her arms were bound as three men beat her mercilessly.

"please! Why are you doing this!"

"Keep it up bitch and I'll slice you ear to ear!"

Years after the journey of regeneration Sheena, now chief of her clan in Mizuho, arrived to appear at a delegation in Meltokio. Sheena was a prominent peace keeper and delegate and was slated to attend various meeting at the castle with the king concerning social and economic concerns. After the journey of regeneration, she had scarcely seen her old companions. Lloyd and Colette were attempting to repair the discord between humans and elves. Genis and Raine took a reprieve from teaching students to set up a standard structure of educating the youth in the land to avoid intolerance and promote consistency. Regal went on to continue running his company, now that he could be free of the allegations he was slandered upon previously. Presea devoted herself to repairing the damage done to the towns and land after the destruction of the Tower of Mana. Zelos was made a delegate as well because of his status, although he wasn't as diligent to his duties as Sheena was.

It was during this time that Sheena was completely broken.

Sheena received a request for assistance in locating a man's lost daughter. Normally, she would let someone else handle it but the request was from a nobleman, a higher class man who was close to the king. She didn't feel it was proper to push such a task on a lower ranking ninja due to the circumstances so she responded herself to the request. After some cat and mouse games of going back and forth between places, she found the girl.

She thought it was odd however where she was supposed to bring the girl and against best judgment, went alone to the sewers of Meltokio.

"….Please let me go. Please! Don't do that!"

Her typical outfit was tattered and being ripped off of her. Her assailants kept beating her, grabbing her, stroking places she was never touched before. She was begging them to stop. She was telling them no but they wouldn't listen.

"You did this bitch! You had to give us the girl and that was it! You didn't so this is what you fucking deserve!"

"She wasn't yours! You were going to sell her!"

"That was none of your concern!" She was hit again to the face. She was so numb, she could no longer feel her face, her chest or her right ankle. She was assaulted in the sewers. A master of the shadows was over powered in the darkness to faces she could barely make out.

She lay on the ground, bloody and naked to her captives as she feared what was yet to come. She wasn't so naïve to think she would just be let go. She suspected what they had in store and it chilled her to the core.

"I get her first!"

"fuck that! I tied her up!"

"I'm the one who got her here in the first place so back off!"

Sheena's cries for help were muffled at this point. Gaged and bound, she tried to shimmy away, tried to fight back any way possible.

It didn't take long for them to notice though. One man grabbed her hair, pulled off her gag and shoved something stretchy and soft into her mouth. It smelled of sweat and was starting to become firm as she tried to spit it out, tried to do something! When that didn't work, she bit him.

"Fucking bitch!" a knife sank into her shoulder twice. She cried out desperately as her legs were lifted by strong hands.

"Do that again and I'll give you a new air hole!"

She was forced to suck, to lick and withstand the man thrusting his member inside her mouth.

'Please, help. Please! Someone! Anyone!' She thought to herself. Her world was fading back and forth from her wounds and desperate gasps for air. Her body was going numb to most of the pain until a man sheathed himself inside her, blood seeping slowly from her most private place.

"Hey look! She is a virgin!"

"You mean was huh?Ha ha!"

He tore her open again and again until he spent himself inside her. Her tears washing away the blood on her face as she heard a grisly sentence.

"My turn bitch, round two!"

* * *

><p>"Oh man, if the guards see me they will report to the king that I'm back…." Zelos sheepishly rubbed his head "I know! I can sneak around them. Those bumbling idiots wouldn't know a thing"<p>

Zelos snuck around the side, went through the broken grate and into the sewers as they had once done many years ago.

Zelos found his way inside and went towards his exit, mentally cursing his need to sneak around his home town when he saw movement in the shadows. It was too small for a monster and it looked like a couple entities clustered together. Diligently, Zelos pulled out his weapon and called out "Is anyone there? I won't hurt you! If you wanted to see the great Zelos you only had to ask!"

Whatever the shadows were, they ran off to his call. Smiling, Zelos walked towards where they had been.

"Afraid of the great Zelos Wild…." His sentence broke off, his smile faded and was replaced with horror. Broken, bloody, naked, beaten and raped lay an unconscious Sheena before him. Zelos crouched down and checked for a pulse.

"Sheena, oh Martel, Sheena wake up!" Zelos could not get a response. Her body was limp and cool to the touch. Zelos felt a lump in his chest as he wrapped her in his coat and carried her out of the sewers, completely in a panic and terrified of what was to come.

* * *

><p>When Sheena awoke, she found herself on a plush bed and in a light robe. Because of her injuries, she could not see too well and could not talk to easily. Her face was swollen and bruised, yet in better condition than other parts of her body.<p>

She felt violated.

"She is awake"

She could not make out the voice but knew it was not of those who accosted her. Her fear leveled off a little. Her chest, her ankle and her private places were in pain, her body bruised but wrapped. Was she being taken care of? Where was this place? Many questions entered her mind. The smell was familiar to her but she could just not place it.

"Sheena? Sheena?"

It was Zelos. 'Zelos found me?' She thought to herself.

"Now remember, she is to stay in bed. Give her this to help with the inflammation and this for her wound dressings. She will need assistance in her basic necessities and you must rebind her wounds every day. 6 weeks for the leg to heal and about a month for her more intimate sections. If she starts running a fever, call me immediately. It could be a sign of infection."

"How long before she can talk doctor?"

"The swelling should go down in about a couple days to a week. Remember to keep her wounds clean. I also don't think I have to tell you that she should abstain from intercourse for two to three months."

"That wont be a problem doc."

The door closed and she could hear the red haired man speak to her.

"Hey Sheena. How are you feeling? I know it must suck but we will have you up and running in no time!"

"so..rreyph" she tried to respond but her speech was muffled.

"hey, hey, relax now. Try to take it easy. You don't have to apologize for anything. I'll take care of you."

Zelos did what he could to help Sheena relax at first, his anger and rage concealed inside. While Sheena was unconscious, he had spoken to the guard about the incident and contacted Regal about security. He was going to damn well make sure she was safe. Those thugs were still out there and he was not going to let anyone hurt her like this again. Zelos was known for many things but he could never understand what made these monsters.

"The doctor told me what he thinks happened. They are looking for those bastards now so don't worry about a thing. You're safe. I'll protect you." Zelos blushed a little about what he had to tell her next. It was so difficult talking to her like this. He wasn't sure what to say, how she felt and couldn't communicate with her that well but he had to try!

"Now the doctor said you have some broken ribs and a broken ankle that shouldn't take too long to heal. About 6 weeks. He had to give you stitches on your shoulder and…well….he had to sew you up. You have some pretty good swelling and bruising but you're still my beautiful voluptuous honey!" Zelos jested, unsure of how to proceed.

"Because of your injuries though, you're going to need help with certain things. You need to keep your wounds clean and I swear, I'll be the perfect gentleman, I mean it, but you will need help using the restroom and bathing. Until the swelling is down you will need some help eating and drinking as well."

Zelos pulled out a piece of paper and a writing utensil and placed it by her hand. He then placed a bell next to her other hand.

"If you need anything at all, ring the bell. I will not be far."

Sheena wrote on the paper a couple phrases that read:

'Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. Im scared.'

Zelos wasn't the same man he used to be all those years back during the journey for world regeneration. He had changed a great deal since then. Now with the freedom to live his life without the possibility of having to look forward to death as your only meaning to life, Zelos settled down quite a bit. He spent his time trying to reexamine his life and purpose, to live life as he wanted to and to comes to terms with the feelings he has always had for a certain woman he could never win. A woman who stole his heart long ago and who needed him now.

"You don't have to be scared. I wont leave you. Don't apologize either. It wasn't your fault."

Sheena let her tears fall. Zelos, who was scared to touch her, gently blotted them away with a cloth and pulled back he bed sheet revealing her legs. "now I know this will hurt and I know I'm probably the last person you want to help you take a bath, but we need to get you clean. I don't want you getting sick on me." Zelos smiled and helped Sheena out of bed.

'But you're wrong Zelos. You're the only one I trust'

Zelos took off her robe and gently pulled back her dressings after sitting her down. She winced from the pain in her sacred places at sitting up. Zelos tried to dab a cloth to her wounds gently with warm water, his face and hands near the sides of her bruised breasts. Marks where forceful fingers were, still on her skin as he avoided anything unnecessary while cleaning her wounds. Zelos's quiet anger was stirring.

Zelos prepared the bath tub with warm, shallow water so as to avoid her wounds being soaked too much.

"eee" Sheena tried to communicate as best as she could. He pad of paper left in the other room.

"eee? You mean pee?"

Sheena cast her eyes down, embarrassed by her simple request.

Zelos smiled and helped a bare Sheena onto the toilet, where he promptly looked away to allow her still a sense of dignity. Although a nice gesture, he had to turn around quiet suddenly by a painful gasp from Sheena.

"What's wrong? You ok?"

Sheena put her hand down to her nether regions in pain after urinating. Sheena was once again crying in pain as Zelos got a chance to see what those monsters did to the woman he cared for so much. Her perineum was torn pretty badly and Zelos assumed the acid in her urine had agitated the wound. Quickly thinking, Zelos grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Sheena.

"You won't want to use any kind of paper to clean yourself there. You may want to pour that over yourself so it doesn't bother the tear"

Sheena was grateful for his help and found that his method had its merit. It felt soothing to let the water relax her sensitive parts.

Zelos turned away once again until she was finished. He would have felt embarrassed or awkward like any normal person given the circumstance however in his past flings, he saw more than one naked female body. It didn't faze him. That didn't mean that Sheena's body wasn't beautiful. In fact, he would have had a hard time controlling himself if it wasn't for his seething anger and his paranoid worry, his worry for Sheena and his anger over what was done to her. She had a wonderful body actually. She had nice large breasts, a firm tight rear and her skin was the smoothest he felt. Maybe it was because of his connection to her and the deep emotions he felt that set her apart.

Zelos was afraid to speak to her about his emotions because he worried what sort of future he could give her. He didn't wish to hurt her or lead her on to nothing.

He always lusted for her. Wanted to protect her, to hold her and love her.

Zelos helped Sheena into the bath and grabbed a large cup. He scooped up some warm water and gently poured it on her body, washing away the blood and filth from her wounds and hair. Sheena laid back and let the water message her aching body while Zelos took care of her.

She wasn't sure for how long but she had fallen asleep. When she awoke, she was in her previous bed with new sheets. Worried, Sheena tried to make out with blurry vision were Zelos was. She couldn't be alone, not now, not after….

"Hey, it is ok. I am right here" Zelos put his hand on hers and gently squeezed it. "I am down here on the floor. To get to you, they literally have to go through me! He he" Zelos got up and looked down at the damaged woman. Sheena hastily scribbled down a note.

'Please don't leave. Sleep with me, please I am scared' Sheena wasn't always like this, she never begged, never behaved this way but the whole experience broke her. She needed time to heal, time to feel like she controlled herself and life again, time to find her strength again. Zelos knew it. If it was under normal circumstances, Zelos would have agreed right away but his apprehension for fear of hurting her took on a new life, Sheena's fear of rejection.

'I'm not pure, I'm sorry. Please don't leave' she hastily wrote down.

Zelos smiled and sat down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead "I told you I am not leaving and I meant it. I'm not pure either sweetheart so that doesn't bother me and those scumbags took your purity, it wasn't your fault. "Zelos laid down next to her, draped his arms over her torso and let her snuggle into him as best as she could. "I'll protect you, I'll always protect you"

As days passed, Sheena was able to talk and see as her swelling simmered down. Her leg, shoulder, intimate tear and chest were still problems but Zelos sought to help her every need, some more embarrassing than others.

Although it would creep out normal people, Zelos never cringed or complained. Every night he would watch over her and protect her, keep her safe and warm.

Every day those monsters were on the loose as there wasn't a lot to go on. The guards gave up searching and Zelos felt a change in atmosphere could do her good. It wouldn't help her to be fearfully hiding in the city while recovering when those bastards were still out there.

Zelos took her to Mizuho soon after. She had protection there and as chief, was sure to have been noticed as missing. The change in scenery helped Sheena feel more secure, but not to talk.

Since the swelling subsided, she rarely spoke and would often cry. Zelos would hold her and comfort her but he was ill equipped to handle such things. He didn't know how.

Zelos and Sheena shared a small room with basic amenities while in the hidden village. Although she was chief, it didn't mean she would live in a mansion that Zelos was familiar living with in. It made caring for her needs easier.

While dressing her chest wound in their place, Zelos couldn't help but wonder when or how he would get his Sheena back. He loved her no matter what but she was a husk, a blank person and it pained him to see her like that.

"Sheena?"

Sheena looked up and met his gaze, her eyes void of life, just drifting, just…emotionless. It bothered Zelos to see her like that.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened? Maybe fill me in….if you want to that is. No pressure or anything."

"Zelos I…."

"Its ok, you don't have to say anything."

Sheena looked up at him and signaled for him to come closer. Zelos complied and sat next to her instead of behind her.

"I feel so silly. I have no right to ask you anyth…."

"you have every right" Zelos cut her off, his arms wrapped around her snuggly.

"Zelos I…" Zelos touched his lips to hers gently and pulled back almost as soon as he had started. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have…." Sheena cupped his face and kissed him back.

Zelos was taken aback and wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't take advantage of her, no matter how much he wanted her to be his. She must be confused and scared, she must be…

"Zelos?" Sheena brought her hand to his cheek, snapping Zelos out of his internal battle.

"I'm sorry. Not after everything that happened…I"

Sheena brought her lips to his and passionately kissed him. He was intoxicating. He smelled of earth and musk. His lips were soft and gentle but his hands that were now resting on her shoulders were rough and strong. She felt safe with him. She always felt safe with him. She always cared for the red haired man and constantly tried to get his attention. She slapped him around quiet often because it was the only thing she could do that his 'Hunnies" couldn't do to him. She could never do to him what she wanted to and he was never one to be tamed or controlled. He wasn't a relationship type of man and she needed more than that. She feared falling for him, feared she would not be able to keep him.

Zelos pushed back and kissed her deeply. He opened his mouth and drank in her scent. She was like a blossom, smelling like flowers to his rustic senses. She didn't pull away though. She kissed him back and put her hands on his chest.

'By the goddess, if I don't stop now I won't be able to!' Zelos thought to himself as he pulled back. "Im sorry love but I can't do this. I can't take advantage of you"

"But Zelos please? I can't have the last thing I feel be…that. I don't want to feel him inside me anymore."

What she was saying was breaking his heart. If only she knew how much he wanted her and always wanted her. He wanted to do this but she wasn't herself…he couldn't….not now.

"The doctor said you need to wait and get better sweetheart."

"But…"

"Hear me out. I'll be here. I'll take care of you and love you but I need something in return as well."

"What?"

"Love me too. Talk to me, don't shut me out. Try to be yourself again and when you're all better, I'll claim you if that is what you still want."

"Love you? I've always loved you Zelos….I just….I can't share you. You're not a relationship kind of man and I need that. I…" Zelos brought his finger to her lips and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"You won't have to share me. I've been yours since all those years ago…." Zelos lowered his finger and brushed her cheek slightly. "You're kind of right. I was not ready for relationships then…but that was then. I've always wanted you and I have always loved you. It would have been selfish though to be with you then so I pushed you away. I had nothing to offer you"

Sheena brought her hand to his chest and lay it over his heart "you had this"

Zelos leaned in and kissed her again while his hands encircled her waist.

Sheena pulled away and smiled "kind of weird to be doing this while I am half undressed isn't it?"

Zelos smiled as well, happy that she had finally started trying to be happy since the horrible incident.

"I love you"

* * *

><p>"What? When?"<p>

Zelos received word from a Mizuho scout that his former residence was ransacked and broken into. He knew again the anger he hid inside and kept his distance from Sheena so as to not frighten her.

"The guards claim that someone spotted a group of men resembling your description. I am not sure what he meant by that but they seem to think they were after someone. They didn't steal anything and they were overheard shouting and calling for someone. Although they don't know what was being said."

Zelos knew full well what they were looking for as he looked towards Sheena. "Thank you"

With that, the agent left the two alone in the residence.

"Good thing we moved huh?"

Sheena looked worried and inched closer to Zelos.

"What happened?"

"It's…"

"Don't tell me it's nothing! I could summon him right now to tell me the same information you were just told."

"My place was broken into, they were looking for you"

Sheena felt a tinge of fear run down her spine as Zelos wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry my love, they are not going to hurt you. They would be foolish to come to a village of ninja to get you. Your village is hidden anyways and I doubt our old companions would tell them." He kissed her once again and inquired "so on a lighter note, now that we just professed our love to each other, what does that make us?"

Sheena smiled faintly and snuggled into his chest "We can't be lovers until we do the deed so I guess, if you accept, we could be a couple. So Zelos, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Zelos chuckled and said "Of course my dear"

So as the days turned into weeks, Sheena's strength returned and her injuries began to fully heal. He ankle was better as well as her ribs. Her wounded shoulder was no longer an issue. The only part that needed to be healed was the part most damaged on her body.

It was the middle of the night in Mizuho and everyone seemed to be sleeping aside from Zelos and Sheena. They had taken to sleeping in the same bed, Zelos holding and comforting Sheena through the night and warding off her bad dreams. That night was worse than the previous ones as her fears kept creeping back to her mind. She struggled in her sleep, moaning and crying, screaming for the invisible assailants to get off her. Zelos awoke with a start, shaking her to wake up.

"Sheena! Sheena honey! Wake up, it's me!"

Sheena opened her eyes, scared, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Help me Zelos, please" She buried herself in his arms and chest, afraid of being alone and her nightmares coming to pass.

"shh, I'm here my love. You're safe, they're not going to hurt you."

"But they're after me! They're going to find me and…."

"Do nothing! I will protect you!"

"But….what they did before…they"

"What did they do before Sheena? You never told me what happened. If I am going to protect you, I need to know how many I am dealing with and what sort of abilities they have."

She looked up at him while snuggled in their bed, Zelos's muscular form under her hands, his chest bare as she curled her hands into fists. What if they took him away from her? What if they did something to the village?

"Sheena please, I asked that you don't shut me out, remember?"

"Three. There were three of them." She looked up at his soft eyes, her own starting to sting from the tears threatening to fall.

"They claimed to be a nobleman and requested their lost daughter be found. I did find her but they asked that we could meet up in the sewers. It struck me as odd so I left her behind with an old colleague. I went down alone and when I turned around to face the darkness, I was hit on the back of my head. My legs were knocked out from under me. I remember them asking where the girl was and that they would have made a killing off of selling her. I tried to fight back but one of the men grabbed my arms and tied them together. They started using a knife to cut my clothes off of me." She was a mess, crying and curling into the man as much as she could "They said I deserved it because I didn't deliver the child. They kept beating me and kicking me. One of the men tried to gag me but when I tried to escape, he shoved his dick in my mouth. I tried to spit it out, I tried to bite it and he stabbed me for it. I was forced to….forced to suck him. Then, the large man, the one with the deeper voice, He shoved something in me. He ripped me open and took away my virginity. He kept going and going and going…."

"hey, hey , shh, it's ok. I'm here. You don't have to continue" Zelos consoled her and kissed her, he spent the night being her crutch as she whisked away to sleep. The entire time Zelos was thinking on what he would do to those 'men' once he found them, his anger and rage continuously building up inside him.

As time went on, Sheena's health improved and she was given the ok from the doctor. She had scars on her body but Zelos didn't mind. Even though she was better, Zelos still insisted on doing the cooking and cleaning for her and being with her as much as he could.

Sheena was taking a nap one afternoon when Zelos felt it would be a good chance for him to get a nice bath. He was filled with pent up lust and wanted to take care of it. He didn't want to make Sheena feel obligated to help him so he rarely took care of his 'problems'.

Zelos filled the bath with warm water and disrobed. He sank into the comfort of the water and took hold of his erect shaft. "hmm, Sheena, right there". Zelo's eyes were closed as he imagined Sheena's hands, mouth and body being used with his own. He started pumping his member, thrusting his hips slightly to the rhythm while moaning his girlfriend's name on his lips.

Unknown to Zelos, the lack of a companion had woken Sheena from her nap as she looked around for him. Hearing her name mentioned a few times, she was brought to the bathroom. She smiled at the sight before her: Zelos in a bath, his hand under the water doing what she assumed to be a private moment while he fantasized about her. How she cursed the fact that she couldn't see the action. Instead of scaring the man, she decided to let her presence known.

"Having fun are we?"

Zelos opened his eyes and looked at her with heated passion. She expected he would be startled or surprised but she was greeted with a different expression. Desire had filled him as he looked at her like a lion to a steak. She backed up a minute in surprise.

Zelos calmed himself down and pulled his hand from his desire. He did not want to act on his desires, not when it would hurt her so much.

"I'm sorry Sheena, I'll…"

"You promised you know"

"Huh?"

"You promised we would make love once I was better, remember?"

Sheena could feel her womanhood getting wet at the thought of what he would do with her. The passion and romance she had envisioned coming to pass. She wanted to emotionally connect to him on a deeper level, she wanted to claim him.

"I said I would if that was what you still wanted…..is it?"

"Yes, please get the feeling of them off of me. Please…"

That was all Zelos needed to hear. He rose from the bathtub, and claimed her lips. His hands gently resting on her breasts as he drank her in. Sheena was so taken aback by his lust to notice she finally had the chance to see him naked. She was curious about his body since he had already, more than once, seen her in nothing. She felt it was only right to know what he was like. She complied with him and passionately kissed him back. His right hand moved to her backside as he affectionately squeezed her butt so slightly.

"Zelos?"

He backed up, afraid he had hurt her

"I…"

"It is fine. I just wanted to see how you looked" Sheena was happy to see what she saw. His chest was masculine as usual, his legs were fine, his butt was tight and round but his package….He was decently endowed. She was worried he would be too big or small and it would cause pain or frustration. He was still soft too, still floppy. Sheena giggled. She would have to change that!

Sheena grabbed his hand and led them to their bed where she got on her knees and kissed his length.

"Oh Sheena" Zelos closed his eyes, afraid it was a dream. He constantly dreamed of her and more than once in compromising positions.

Sheena took hold of his flaccid member and stroked it gently. His manhood started to wake up and become firm as Sheena clamped her mouth on his throbbing ache. He grasped the nearest thing he could find, moaning in pleasure.

"Try to hide the teeth with your lips, it scrapes once in a while"

Sheena did as she was asked and sucked on his phallus, bringing her tongue up and down his shaft in intervals. Her tongue followed the thick vein on the underside of his penis now that stood fully at attention. Zelos let his hand drift to the back of her head as she bobbed back and forth on his length.

Zelos was in heaven. His ache was growing, is desire becoming unimaginable, his neglected member begging for release but he wouldn't let it…not yet. Zelos gently pulled away and laid her down on the bed, kissing her passionately while undoing her attire.

Zelos freed her from her clothes and looked down in wonder at her beautiful curved body. He has seen it many times but this time, it was his. His to do with as he wished, his to explore, his to claim and he intended to do just that.

Zelos softly spread her legs and continued kissing her lovingly. He kissed her lips, her neck, her nape and chest. His trail of kisses going further and further south until he came to his peach, his destination where he planned on devouring. Sheena looked at him with fearful eyes, unaware of what he had planned.

"This will feel good, trust me" Zelos looked down in front of him and separated her lips to reveal her opening, the scar tissue and her clit. Zelos flicked his tongue over her clitoris, her most sensitive region and sucked on her softly. Sheena let out a moan of pleasure and arched her back. Zelos continued to use the thick side of his tongue to stimulate her organ. She moaned loudly, unable to contain her arousal.

"If we are going to do this, I will need to prepare you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to put my fingers inside and stretch you a little bit. If I tried to enter you now, it would hurt. Your scar isn't going to react like it should so I have to help you"

Zelos put his index finger inside, probing his middle finger to enter as well. Once her walls opened enough to allow passage, he slipped his second finger inside. Sheena gasped with surprise and acceptance. He spread his fingers apart to open her further, his tongue continued to pleasure her. Her moans became gasps as her hand held onto Zelos's head. She loved every minute of it. It felt like electricity surging through her core and down her legs. Her hips bucked with anticipation, the air was heated and heavy. Her eyes were drooping, half open and full of pleasure. Zelos pulled away and kissed her once again. Sheena could taste herself on his lips.

Zelos laid down next to Sheena and motioned for her to sit up.

"Sheena, if you want to do this. You will be in control. I'll stay here and you can control how much goes in or not. You need this. You need to have control and strength again." Zelos watched her as she straddled his hips, his manhood pressing against her entrance. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Sheena lowered herself on him, his tip inside her womanhood. She placed her hand on his bare chest and continued to let him in. She paused occasionally but with some encouragement from her lover, kept at it until he was fully sheathed inside her. Zelos kept his hands on her waist, his head drifted back at the wonderful feeling he had been wishing for since so long ago.

Sheena started a steady rhythm, his penis reaching deep inside of her hot, moist walls.

"You feel so good Sheena, so perfect!" Zelos moaned loudly, disliking the idea of holding his voice back. He intended to show her how much he loved it.

Sheena soon kept to her knees, leaned forward and allowed Zelos to control his thrusts. Zelos held her butt in place as he kept sending himself deeper and deeper into her wonderful vagina. Sheena kept groaning and moaning in please. It felt so different than before. There was no pain, no force. It was such a deep connection and it felt like Zelos and herself had become one. She took his lips and continued to let him pump into her.

"Do you feel comfortable if we tried another position?"

Sheena nodded hastily, begging for more pleasure, begging for release. Zelos sat up and pulled his member out. "You're in control honey"

Sheena shifted her weight and laid down, gently nudging Zelos to find his place above her.

"Are you sure?"

"Please. I trust you Zelos. I trust you to do the right thing and not hurt me. That is why….that is why I can let you take control"

Zelos lightly touched Sheena's thighs and spread them slowly, kneeling between her legs. Zelos kissed her lips, her nape and breast before placing himself deep into her regions, deep into her most intimate places. Zelos left his tongue to explore her right nipple as he pumped her slowly, gaining slight speed with each thrust. Sheena's cries of pleasure were radiant and pleasing. Zelos moaned in frustration as he knew he was getting closer to his end. Zelos pulled his lips away from his maiden's bosom and kissed her fully with passion and desire. Zelos let his right hand drift to her clitoris and began to run her vigorously, earning more moans of pleasure and nails embedding into his flesh. It drove him on, he began pumping into her in a faster rhythm, a faster pace than he was intending.

"I was supposed to hold out all night honey but I don't think I can"

Between her moans of pleasure, Sheena whispered in a heavy voice, her eyes half open and laden with lust "I'm getting close"

Zelos let out a few more passionate thrusts before he climaxed deep with the woman he loved. Sheena followed close behind as she felt his member pulse and his hot juices flowing inside her. With another kiss, Zelos freed his lucid member from her womanhood and laid down next to Sheena.

"I couldn't hold it in. I'm sorry" Zelos turned to Sheena who hugged him gently.

"It was amazing. That was how my first time was supposed to be"

Zelos held her in his arms and kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear "What are you talking about? That was your first time and I was a very special man for being given it"

"But…"

"Shhh. They forced themselves on you. That isn't giving your virginity away. This was. I love you my voluptuous honey and no one is ever going to do that to you again. I promise."

Sheena could care less that they were sweaty and sticky from their love making as she began drifting off to sleep. "Can we try it again?"

"As much as I would love to, you're about to fall asleep on me and I only have one go in me. This isn't a book or something. Real men can't keep performing every two seconds. I tell you what, in the morning, why don't we have some more fun."

"Mmm" Sheena nodded off silently in the arms of Zelos as he snuggled into her side, drew the covers over them and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep my beautiful Sheena, I will protect you for all eternity" With that, Zelos was asleep.

The next morning came some more intimate moments and an afterglow of passion. Sheena hadn't been so happy in quite some time. Usually her life was about duty but for now, for this very existence, it was about her. Sheena still held out the fear of what the future had in store but she was not going to let it interrupt her happiness of being with the man she loved…a man who would stick by her and support her, someone who she could rely on.

Sheena was tired of being strong for others, for once, she wanted to have someone she could go to.

"What's on your mind? Want to go outside and get some fresh air? Tired of tumbling around with the great Zelos Wilder?"

Zelos broke her concentration as she realized she was absent mindedly staring out the window. "I'm sure the whole village knows by now anyways…."

"I didn't make you scream THAT loud" Zelos chuckled and held her dearly.

"Actually, now that you mention it, some fresh air would be nice. We have been cooped up for almost the entire day and it isn't right as chief to worry my people like this"

"I should probably send a scout to Regal and ask how things have been going"

"My scouts are not your personal message birds you know"

"Well…if I am going to be chief one day" Zelos jested, playing with Sheena while she was in such a good mood. She knew what he meant by checking with Regal. He wanted to know about those who raped her, if they had been caught yet or if she still had to continue to hide. Hiding wasn't her thing, she was never a fan of it (regardless of being a ninja). She liked to travel and although she was happy about how things turned out after the event, she wished they would catch them already so another person wouldn't fall prey to them.

"Wait…what?"

"I do not plan on being irresponsible you know. I'm with you and I am not going to leave you. No matter where that takes us." Zelos let his serious expression change and replaced it with his goofy grin "If that means that I get to lead an entire hidden ninja village then so be it!"

Sheena playfully slapped him and kissed his injured cheek. "Actually, I would still be chief"

"You're no fun"

Zelos pouted while Sheena finished getting dressed, his eyes following her every movement.

"Why not talk to the villagers too, See if they need any help. There is always something to do and I feel guilty being holed up here with you and not pulling my share"

"So you send me to do it for you?"

"Partially" Sheena smiled and turned to face him " I am going to see what I can do to help as well. I am going to make sure our perimeters are safe"

"Hey" Zelos snapped

Sheena looked at Zelos more intently from his concern.

"Don't go too far away…just in case"

"I know these woods like the back of my hand. You don't have to worry"

Sheena left the abode and wandered around the village for a bit, trying to pay no heed to some of the attention and looks she was getting. It was tradition to spend your first night with your husband in the Mizuho clan and although they had no idea about the circumstances surround her virginity being taken, it didn't take much for them to put two and two together about herself and Zelos.

Suddenly a little boy came running up to Sheena crying, his legs scuffed up and his cheek bruised

"Hey, hold on. What's the matter?" Sheena tried to calm the crying child as she knelt down to his level.

"There is something in the woods, it came out of nowhere. I couldn't see it but I think it is a monster!"

Sheena let the boy go after some words of encouragement and took to the woods surrounding the village to deal with the creature. She couldn't have it attacking the clan and she wasn't going too far so Zelos would have no need to worry.

Sheena searched through the clearings by didn't find anything of notice. For some time she thought the little boy must have been imagining it and was about to leave when she heard something that chilled her to the bone.

"The village is supposed to be around here somewhere right? We have been searching this place for days and our only lead you let run off!"

"That kid came up on me when I was trying to take a leak, how should I know what was going on!"

"What if he saw you? That would blow everything!"

"I doubt it. I was behind a lot of foliage. I probably looked like a talking tree"

"If we could just find this place and kill that bitch off it would make our lives so much simpler. She is the only one who can point us out. If we killed her when we had the chance, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Sheena knew those voices; she knew of what they spoke of and knew they were hunting her village down. She couldn't let that happen. She tried to run in the opposite direction of the village, making noise to alert the men of her fleeing.

"What is that? It might be the kid!"

Sheena's mind was not where it should be though. She was scared. Panicked. No one knew she was out there except the child. Even then, the child didn't know where exactly. It took half an hour to reach where they were, what if something happened or what if….

Sheena wasn't paying enough attention and slipped off a tree branch and into the line of sight of all three men. Sheena twisted her ankle on the way down and grimaced from the pain.

"Shit" Sheena cursed, internally cursing her bad luck

"Hey! It's her!"

Sheena looked up and saw them descend upon her. The first man, the one with the deep voice who took her virginity was a large man, very muscular and tall. He wore a thin shirt exposing his arms and a normal pair of pants. The other two looked fairly similar, white shirts and blue pants…twins perhaps?

"Hey, we've been stuck in this place for so long. Can't we fuck her before we kill her? Screwing a dead broad is no fun and they get stiff after a while." One of the twins asked the larger man, presumably the leader of the group

"We need to finish our job. Remember last time we didn't kill her right away?"

"Come on man. Have a heart! I bet she is still as tight as she was then!"

"As long as I get first dibs"

Sheena pulled out her cards to summon Volt but it was in vain. The larger man had already descended upon her and was attempting to pull off her clothes.

"No! Stop!"

"Shut up bitch!" He grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the trees behind her, his other arm pulling at her bottom clothes to allow himself inside.

"LET GO"

The men looked stunned for a second and realized this was not from the woman they had in their arms. The larger man turned to look behind him and saw a red haired man standing a couple feet from his location.

"Fuck off man, this is our catch" One of the twins snidely responded.

Zelos had a fire in his eyes that Sheena never saw before. He had a hatred she could not form into words, a burning desire to return the favors they inflicted upon her.

Zelos punched the one man in the face, knocking him to the ground with a strength Sheena never thought imaginable. Strength see never saw in him before, even in all those years they traveled together.

"You picked the wrong person pal" The larger man dropped Sheena by release the grip on her throat. A red bruise on her neck was left behind. With one hit, the larger man had knocked Sheena unconscious and summoned upon themselves the wrath of Zelos Wilder.

Zelos took out his sword and knocked the men to the ground. They knelled before him bloody and bruised. Zelos has had his fair share of strong enemies; the trio was not among them. Zelos found some rope near their belongings and tied them up to a couple trees.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to turn us over to the military or something?"

"No."

Zelos went to the men and dropped their pants and undergarments.

"Dude, we don't go that way! Let us go"

"I have a worse fate for you three."

Zelos left the party and returned with some honey comb full of honey. He applied it to their face and genitals and began to walk away when one of the men shouted to him.

"What are you doing?"

Zelos turned to them and smiled. "That honey is from some pretty pissed off bees. They are going to want it back. So are the rest of the creatures in this forest. Maggots and flies especially love that stuff too. You better wish you starve to death first before they find you. I hear you can be alive for days while they eat you alive from the inside out"

With that, Zelos picked up Sheena and walked out of the forest, smiling at the screams and cries for help from his victims.

Sheena woke up with a start in her bed, Zelos right beside her a couple hours later. Zelos held her tightly and propped himself up with one arm so as to better see her face.

"How? What?"

Zelos placed a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead. "I came out to look for that scout of yours when I saw you leave. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed. Good thing I did too!"

Sheena felt her eyes start to tingle and water well up in her eyes. She was scared and alone, she was sure they were going to rape her and kill her. She was sure that it was her time to die. She was scared.

"Where are they? What happened? Are you ok?"

Sheena started rattling off more questions when Zelos sat up and pulled the blankets back for her to see her foot.

"You're on bed rest my love. It is a decent sprain but can break if you're on it too much so don't even think about it. As for the bastards…they will not bother you anymore. I saw to it. Yes I am ok. I've dealt with worse, namely your hits" Zelos smiled and held Sheena softly.

"What do you mean that you saw to it?"

"They're dead. They are not going to hurt anyone else."

"You killed them….over me?"

"I'd kill anyone who threatened or tried to hurt you. I love you with all my heart and I'll be damned if someone is going to try to hurt you"

"Zelos…"

"I would have stopped them sooner but I lost track of you a few times there."

Sheena began to cry and cried on his shoulder till she fell asleep. When morning came, Zelos wouldn't let her out of his sight unless necessary. He was scared too. He almost lost her.

"You don't have to follow me you know"

"I know. I just wish you would use the crutch the doctor gave you"

"It is more fun to lean on you"

"And that my dear is why I am following you. You are too pig headed for your own good"

"…"

Zelos helped Sheena up and carried her to the private bathing area Sheena had available to her as chief which came in handy often when they wanted to be away from prying eyes.

Zelos helped her disrobe and gently sat her down on a rock outside of the bathing area.

"Zelos? What are you?"

"Trust me"

Zelos stood before her and kissed lips gently.

"I may not know what the future holds Sheena and I may not be able to provide the best life for you but…"

Zelos knelt down in front of her and pulled an object from the robe pocket and Sheena instantly knew what was going on "I want to at least try. All I know is that I want you in my future and only you. No one else will fill my heart like you do. Will you marry me?" Sheena began to cry and held out her hand "of course! I love you Zelos!"

Zelos put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand slightly, as if royalty. "And I love you Sheena"

Sheena tried to get up and hug him but her ankle gave way and both toppled into the hot spring. Sheena and Zelos laughed at the situation and kissed each other passionately

"You're so clumsy but I wouldn't want it any other way"

* * *

><p>AN – I know it sucked. I know I am bad at grammar and especially my comas but hey, late night. Have pity please and please review!


End file.
